PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Education and Information Transfer Core (E/IT Core) is structured: 1) To promote the development of AD-related researchers and professional caregivers. 2) To educate family caregivers and the public about AD and our ADCC activities. 3) To provide innovative education and outreach programs to our underserved Latino and American Indian communities. 4) To promote the recruitment of Latino and American Indian research participants, in conjunction with the Clinical Core, including education concerning the value of brain bank donation within the Neuropathology Core. 5) To continue development and updating of our Center Website. 5) To work closely with the Alzheimer's Association Desert Southwest Chapter and other agencies and organizations serving the needs of AD researchers, professional caregivers, patients, and their families. 6) To work closely with other ADCC Cores (including with the Clinical Core in participant recruitment, with the Data Management Core to develop effective procedures to allow tracking of the relationship between educational/outreach efforts and Clinical Core participant enrollment). (7) To collaborate with the Alzheimer Disease Education and Referral Center, with the Education and Information Cores of other ADCs, and with other institutions and organizations in development and evaluation of educational materials. In addition to the continuation of professional and community education efforts that have been successful in the previous funding cycle of our ADCC, newly planned strategies to pursue our goals include: (A) Tracking of former graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and medical students who have been part of our ADCC professional education programs, regarding AD-related contributions in current positions, publications, and grants;(B) In minority community education/outreach, tracking participation of attendees in Clinical Core, Clinical Trials, and other AD-related research;(C) Development and evaluation of educational materials focused on minority brain bank (Neuropathology Core) participation;(D) Development of a collaborative medical resident education program with the University of Arizona Department of Family and Community Medicine, focusing on AD diagnosis and care of patients from underserved minorities, with evaluation of impact on practice and on referral to ADCC Clinical Core and other AD research projects.